Passive Items
__NOWYSIWYG__ How to Add an Item Any item not following this format shall be deleted, so make it right! Passive Items Mario's Cap increases speed and health by 2. Unlocked by getting two or more mushrooms in one play through (1-up does NOT count as a weird mushroom) Fire Flower Changes tears to fireballs. Increases damage by two and cause tears to bounce. Tears will turn hoppers into F. hoppers and have a harder time destorying fire. Unlocked by beating the Womb with Mario. Isaac wears a white mario hat. (Sorry for wrong format but it won't let me use the other one.) Notice: Please add all item ideas in the table above by adding a row. Super ball {C Gives your tears bouncing abbilitty.Your shots may bounce 1 wall for every range point.minimum range would be 3. does only bounce of enemies if you have more than 5 range points. ''' {C '''Found in Item Rooms. By mm1379 {C Not an unlockable | style="text-align:center;"| isaac`s tears would be rainbow colored. |- sab="1267" | style="text-align:center;"| Recently Deleted Items {C}Hot Pepper I mean, it's just a passive version of Scath. Not trying to sound cocky here, but Epic Fetus is just a passive version of Doctor's Remote, if you think about it. DarkDXZ 15:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh hi DarkDXZ. Yeah, I think that's a good argument. Go add it back in, buddy! MiniPassword Pyscho Shroom {C}The puddle effect was already done by another user. Think the item was called Science! Linctus {C}Basically wafer against green bombs, which almost disappear entirely in the Womb and beyond. Kinda useless then. Death's Mantle {C}It's exactly the same as Poison Touch. Exactly. No, It wasn't exactly Poison Touch. Poison Touch POISONS the foes on touch! Death's Mantle is able to INSTANTLY KILL foes and DOES NOT leave any status condition (Poisoned, Petrified, Slowed, etc.) colddyshadow Necklace {C}Props on the pun name, though you might just be a bad speller. Anyways, you say it's like Ipecac, but is basically exactly the same from what I read on yours. Specifiy how it is diffirent. Make it unique. It doesn`t make you shoot bombs, it only makes you shoot upward. M.m79 Death's Sytche {C}Mom's Knife much? It is pretty different since Mom's Knife acts as a melee weapon, while Death's Scythe doesn't. Mom's Knife is chargeable, Death's Scythe isn't. Mom's Knife pass by rocks, Death's Scythe break them. Also I would like to know why other two items that I have posted was deleted too without any explanation. colddyshadow Blessing of the Apocalypse So...it's Skatole basically? Item Discussion Items that are really good and you want to mention here go in this section. Y'know, to praise the creator. Also, items that don't need deletion but definitely need some tweaking also go here. Talon of the Sun {C}Okay, it is not deleted yet, but I'll give you a few days. Specify how it is different from Mom's Knife. Quickly. Mom's Knife is a boomerang-esque weapon. However, Talon of the Sun is more of a Zelda-like sword. It also boosts the rate Locusts are produced by The Blight. I edited the description to make it more clear. Tooth Brush instead of making it spawn weaker teeth, jsut make it a damage upgrade that when combined with tough love makes only teeth spawn. ______________________________ Dalton2004 Soul By Dillbot730 Would give you a blue cape and the the power to fly over holes and spikes but not rocks. Familiar(follows you and shoots tears like the number one effect.)